Helping Draco
by Herochick007
Summary: Draco has lost the one person who believed in him. In desperation he turns to Ginny. Can she help him get his witch back? Or will she help in a different way? Rating to be safe. Now complete with epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It all started Friday. Ginny had just gotten baby James down for a nap. Harry was working. Harry was always working. A loud knock on the door caused Ginny to turn, nearly tripping over one of James' toys. She made a mental note to pick them up later. The person knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ginny pulled the door open and nearly slammed it shut again.

"Please, just hear me out."

"Why should I Draco? You nearly killed me. I know everyone thinks you've turned over a new leaf, but I don't. I think you're the same arrogant git you've always been."

"I came to apologize."

"I could have thrown a hex at you the moment I saw you."

"I knew the risk coming here, Ginny. I've been through hell, nothing compared to what you've been through. I did some bad things Ginny."

"Why are you standing on my doorstep confessing your sins? Don't you have someone else you could babble at?"

"No. No, not anymore. Ginny, I lost her. I lost the one person I had." Ginny watched as tears ran down Draco's face. No longer was he the prince of Slytherin, but a broken boy.

"Get inside. It's not enough the neighbors have to see you on my doorstep." Ginny stepped back letting Draco into the house. "Harry's at work."

"I'd hoped so. I don't think I'm ready to face him yet. Does he still hate me?"

"Yes. Now, start taking Draco. I've still got to make dinner and I doubt the baby's going to stay asleep long."

"I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning sounds like a good place. Talk and walk, the kitchen is this way."

"After we graduated Hogwarts, I applied for a job at the ministry." Ginny nodded opening the fridge.

"Yes, and I tried out for the Harpies."

"I managed to get a position. It was extremely low on the ladder, but with my family's name tarnished by my father, it was the best I could hope to get."

"At least you were able to find something. Hand me carrots please." Draco glanced at the table before handing Ginny the orange vegetable.

"Yes, I started making a bit of name for myself. I worked hard, started making friends. One in particular. We went out a few dates, nothing big, just as friends. At least that's how it started. It kind of changed."

"You became part of a couple. Is this the person you lost?" Draco nodded.

"She was able to look past my past. Said I was a good person inside. Said I always had been that person and I needed to learn to see myself that way." Ginny snorted.

"I didn't say I agreed with her, and I know you don't, Weaselette. It doesn't matter. She left me. She was the only person who believed in me."

"Why did she leave you? It sounds like she cared about you."

"I did something terrible. I had a bad day at work, getting shoved around by the higher ups, I lashed out at her. She left. It's been nearly a week and she hasn't come back."

"Did you apologize to her?"

"I would if I could find her. She'd disappeared, Ginny, no one knows where she is. She hasn't been to work since the fight."

"Does she have family? Maybe she went to stay with them."

"No, no family, not anymore."

"What do you want me to do, Draco? I don't work for the ministry. Missing persons is more their speed than mine. I play quiddich."

"And apparently cook a mean stew by the smell of it." Ginny blushed slightly. She wasn't as good of a cook as her mother, but she was getting better.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice called from the fireplace. Ginny motioned Draco to stay, and keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, Harry. What's up? James is asleep."

"I'm going to be late tonight. Something came up at work. Love you."

"Love you to, see you when you get home."

"Don't wait up." Ginny glared at the now empty fireplace. She turned back to the kitchen to see Draco holding her son.

"I heard him stir. I hate crying babies." Ginny blinked in surprise. James seemed fairly happy in Draco's arms.

"Thank you. Want to stay for dinner? Harry's not going to be back until late. Maybe I can help you figure out how to get your witch back?"

"I've got no other plans, so alright."

 **A/NII: I am not sure exactly where I am going with this story. Should Ginny and Draco get together? Or will she help him get his witch back? Who is his witch? Help me decide!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: I still do not own Harry Potter. I own a ton of merchandise though.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I've got an idea where I am now headed with this little fic.**

Draco stayed for dinner. He sat next to Ginny, as a opposed to in Harry's seat.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last week. Sunday, she usually makes dinner for us, but she was gone when I came back."

"Came back from where? Work? You said you'd had a fight."

"I went for a walk to clear my head. When I came back, she was gone. Dinner was cold on the stove. I guess I should be glad she didn't burn the whole manor down." Ginny wrinkled her nose slightly.

"You're living in Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes, with my father gone, my mother moved to one of our summer houses in France."

"And she moved into the manor?"

"Yes." Ginny blinked wondering about this witch of Draco's. She must have been serious about him if she had moved in with him.

"And the house elves weren't able to tell you where she went?"

"No." Ginny frowned.

"Did she leave anything behind, anything you can use to track her?"

"Nothing. She just completely disappeared as if she had never been there."

"I doubt anyone can disappear that completely. Did you go the ministry? Were they able to find her?" Draco shook his head looking at the floor.

"I didn't ask. She left me, Ginny. She must hate me. There's no reason to get the ministry involved in a lover's spat."

"Fair point. Alright, Draco, I'll help you find her. Although, I think from there it'll be up to you to win her back."

"Not to be stupid, but why are you helping me? I know your husband hates me and if he finds out..."

"First off, Harry doesn't hate you. Second, I can do what I want in my own time, he doesn't control me. Third, I'm helping you because I can see you truly do care about who ever she is, and from the way you're acting tonight, you're sincerely sorry for what you did. Am I correct?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

"Good, I'll meet you at the manor tomorrow morning. We'll see if we can find any clues as to where your witch went. I can get Hermione to watch James for a few hours."

"Thank you. I'd better get going before Harry comes home. I know you say he doesn't hate me, but I don't think he likes me much either." Ginny nodded walking Draco to the door.

"Good night Ginny."

"Good night Draco." Draco apparated from the door step leaving Ginny holding baby James.

"What do you think James? Think helping Draco is a good idea?" James yawned loudly and closed his eyes falling asleep in his mother's arms. From the living room Ginny could hear the floo activate. She closed the door and smiled as Harry stepped into their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Still don't own anything you recognize.**

 **My muse is working over time tonight so enjoy this long update!**

Ginny dropped James off with Hermione and Ron, saying she had some errands to run that morning. She then apparated to Malfoy Manor. Draco was waiting for her at the door.

"I can call in any of the house elves if you want to talk to them. Mizzy here was in charge of the suite of rooms where she was staying."

"Draco, you haven't even told me her name yet. I need to know who exactly I'm looking for." Draco blinked trying to remember if he had mentioned her name in the conversation last night.

"I guess I haven't. Her name is Reagan. Reagan Masters. She used to work in the magical corrections department, but no one there has seen her either." Ginny nodded. She would follow up checking at Reagan's job also. It was possible someone just hadn't wanted to talk to Draco.

"Can you show me where she was staying? You mentioned she had her own set of suites?"

"This way. Mizzy kept everything exactly how it was." Draco led Ginny up three flights of stairs, down two twisting hallways, and finally stopped at a set of doors. She pushed them open. They opened to a large sitting room with an even larger window. Ginny walked over to the window, pushed the lace curtains aside and looked out. From here she could see the gardens, a lake, and a flock of albino peacocks.

She turned back to the rest of the room. There was a fire place between two pale chairs.

"Is this connected to the floo network?"

"Yes, she wanted to be able to talk to people, or to me if I was stuck at work late."

"Did that happen often?" Ginny asked thinking of how many nights she'd put James to bed and gone to sleep herself before Harry came home.

"Not often. Maybe once or twice a month. My job isn't like Harry's. I worked fairly standard hours."

"What about Reagan, you said she worked for the ministry too?"

"She kept similar hours." Ginny nodded. She wasn't sure if what hours the pair had worked had anything to do with finding Reagan, but it was information.

There were no personal things left in the sitting room. Ginny even checked under the chairs. Exhausting that part of the suite, she made her way into what had been Reagan's bedroom. The four post bed was made with a light colored blanket and matching pillows. The bed looked as though it had never been used. There was no dust, but Ginny knew Draco had a house elf taking care of the room. It was most likely dusted regularly.

"What house was Reagan in?" Ginny asked lifting up a few of the pillows. She was genuinely curious about the missing witch. Who knew what little piece of information might give her an idea where to look.

"She didn't attend Hogwarts. She was home schooled until the war, then she was of age and didn't continue any education." Ginny frowned a little. This meant she couldn't ask her former classmates if they had known Reagan

"You and her are the same age?"

"She's older than me by six months. She would have been in class ahead of me and Harry at school."

"Did she actually sleep here?"

"What?"

"Did she actually sleep in this bed, or in yours? Because if she slept in yours, then I'm not going to find anything here." Draco blushed brightly.

"She slept here. We were not...to that point in our relationship yet," he admitted. Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Can you call the house elf that takes care of this suite in?"

"Mizzy," Draco called. The pair waited for a second. No house elf appeared. Draco frowned.

"Maybe she didn't hear you?" Ginny suggested. She wasn't so sure though, normally when a wizard or witch called a house elf they came immediately.

"Maybe not, most of the elves live in the room off the kitchen. Let's go see if she's down there." Ginny nodded following Draco. They reached a large kitchen.

"You said Reagan used to make you dinner?"

"Yes, she liked cooking, allowed the house elves to help so they wouldn't feel put out. This way." Draco led her to a small room. There were sets of beds pressed against one wall. Most of the beds had a few blankets. There were no house elves in sight.

"This is isn't right. There should be about seven or so house elves down here. Mizzy? Opal? Neva?" Draco called. After a minute the pair heard a soft 'crack'. A single house elf stood in the door way. Ginny studied him for a moment. The elf looked like most of the other ones she'd seen, but this one wore a worried expression on his face. Something about his expression reminded her of herself when she sacrificed her sleep worrying about either Harry or James.

"Master Draco, Depe was looking everywhere for you."

"Where is Mizzy?" Draco asked skipping straight to the point.

"Master Draco, Mizzy doesn't work here anymore. Remember?"


	4. Chapter 5

Draco seemed confused. He didn't remember letting Mizzy go.

"When did Mizzy leave?"

"About a week ago," Depe answered. Draco shook his head. He must have given Mizzy to Reagan, that was the only thing that made sense.

"I don't remember. I'm sorry, Ginny, none of this makes any sense to me."

"Depe, could you bring Draco a cup of tea. I'll take him back to his sitting room?" Depe studied Ginny before nodding.

"Let's sit down, Draco, you look paler than usual." Draco allowed Ginny to lead him from the kitchen. He sank into a velvet chair.

"Reagan must have taken Mizzy with her."

"How could she? Isn't Mizzy your elf?"

"Yes, but I did ask her to take care of Reagan. There must have been a clause if Reagan left, then Mizzy was to go with her." Ginny nodded. She'd heard of things like that happening, like when Sirius had told Kreature to get out and he'd ended up visiting the former Black girls. House elves were strange creatures to her. Depe appeared with tea for both of them.

"Thank you Depe."

"Drink," Ginny ordered. "You'll feel better." Draco glared at her, but listened. Ginny was right. The tea did make him feel a little better.  
"I think the next place we need to visit is the ministry. Since you both worked there. Maybe someone will tell me something?"

"Why would they talk to you and not me?"

"Because, I look harmless and you look like a stalker looking for your ex," Ginny replied with a smirk. "Let's get going. I doubt Ron will be happy watching James for much longer. He hates changing diapers. I pity Hermione. She'll be stuck changing any baby they have."

"Still can't believe someone as smart as Granger married that git," Draco grumbled.

"That git is still my brother. I don't have to help you."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. He really is a git." Draco shook his head as he followed Ginny through the floo to the ministry.

I

"Mrs. Potter. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Mr. Potter isn't here at the moment."

"I'm here for a different reason," Ginny answered gesturing to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't expecting you in today."

"I know. I've got some business to attend to. Ginny, I'll be back in a moment."

"Alright." Ginny watched Draco leave shaking her head. She knew he didn't want to be seen with her. He also knew he would jeopardize any chance of getting answers she might have.

Ginny found Draco's department easily. She was fairly familiar with the layout of the ministry from both visiting her father and from Harry.

"Hello?"

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Reagan Masters. Is she here?"

"I'm sorry, but there's no one here by that name. Are you sure you have the right department?"

"This is the department of corrections?"

"Yes it is." Ginny frowned. Reagan must have left the ministry after she left Draco.

"Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome." Ginny left the room and looked for Draco. Seeing him standing in the lobby she walked over.

"Did you find anything?"

"No. She's no longer here. They didn't elaborate as to where she had gone."

"Great another dead end."

"We'll find her, Draco. Why don't we meet up Tuesday and see if we can figure anything out."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"No one wants to babysit James two days in a row. Besides, Harry's off tomorrow and I know how much you love him." Draco glared at her as she apparated to Ron's to pick up her son.


	5. Chapter 6

**A\N: My muse is working in overdrive today, so yes, I do have a vision as to where this is going. I do not own anything you recognize. Thank you for my three reviewers so far!**

 **A\NII: Just to help clear up any questions. Ginny and Harry are married (happily) and so are Ron and Hermione. Those parts remain canon.**

Draco frowned looking at the spot Ginny had stood. He knew he was being irrational. He knew he couldn't just expect her to immediately find Reagan. If it was that easy he would have already found her, apologized, and hopefully gotten back together with her.

Shaking his head he walked towards the main lobby where the floo connections were. He just wanted to go home, sulk, and possibly write a million pages of apologies he would probably never find a way to send. Even his owls couldn't find her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you didn't work today," a witch commented as he walked past her.

"Other business," Draco muttered. He could feel her staring at him, but shook it off. Of course people were staring at him. He was a Malfoy working for the ministry. Even though most things had settled down since the end of the war, his family name was still a bit tarnished.

"See you next week," some one called after him. Draco just nodded and hurried home. How could he even think about going back to work without Reagan being there?

He had taken a few days off this week, or at least he thought he had. Sometimes he was sure his own memory was playing tricks on him. Not to mention that business with Mizzy. How could he have lost a house elf?

Once he arrived at the Manor he immediately went to his study, pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and sat at his desk. There were pieces of parchment scattered across the heavy oak desk. An ink well had fallen over and stained one corner black. Draco took no notice to the condition of his desk.

Instead he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He started writing everything he could remember about Reagan. Maybe there was piece of information he had missed somehow, something Ginny would realize was important.

"Master Draco, it is late. Would you like some dinner?" Depe asked poking the sleeping Draco lightly. He snored. The elf glanced at the disaster of a desk and shook his head. Carefully he started cleaning up the ink, setting the pieces of parchment in a stack. He picked up the empty whiskey bottle. With a quick glance at Draco he retrieved a pillow and put it under his head.

"Sweet dreams Master Draco," Depe whispered leaving the room still carrying the empty bottle. He tossed it into a bin with several others before tucking himself into his bed in the small room off the kitchen.

I

Ginny watched Harry playing with James. They were playing some game that involved matching colors. James was too young to be good at it yet.

"I think he's a little young for that," she commented. Harry just laughed.

"You're the one who wanted him to play with a toy broom."

"It doesn't actually do anything. I just want him to get the feel of it between his small fingers. Proper broom grip is important."

"I've missed you Ginny. I'm sorry I've been so busy with work. Maybe after this case, we could take a holiday?"

"Just us?"

"Just us," Harry promised. Ginny smiled.

"Hey Harry, if someone quits working for the ministry, is there a way to contact them?"

"Just the usual ways. Why?"

"Just curious if there was like a disappearance procedure or something."

"Only for high level aurors and ministry officials."

"I just want to make sure if anything happens..."

"We'll be safe. Don't worry. I know you saw the article about the death eaters being rereleased into society. Is that what has you asking these questions?" Ginny nodded allowing Harry to think she was just concerned with their safety. So far, there was no reason or way for Reagan to have disappeared this completely. She was starting to wonder if Draco was even telling her the whole story.


	6. ginny and harry

**A\N: I do not own Harry, or Ginny, or James, or Draco, or anything else from their universe**.

Monday arrived with the usual flurry of screaming. Ginny rose, fed James, glared at Harry who was still snoring and mumbling something about chasers and dragons.

"Honestly, James, as if your father hasn't had enough excitement in real life, he has to have insane dreams to match." James just blinked and grabbed at Ginny's hair.

"Should I let him sleep?" Ginny asked the baby. James smiled and blew a spit bubble.

"You're right. He does spend too much time at work." She placed the baby on the bed next to Harry. James squirmed towards his father and grabbed a hunk of his hair. Yanking hard James giggled.

"Morning guy," Harry muttered opening one green eye and glaring at his wife.

"James missed you," she explained. "Breakfast is in the kitchen, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"It depends if your muggle toaster thing burned the bread or not. I still don't understand why we need that thing."

"Because last time you tried to make toast, you set it on fire," Harry commented pulling a shirt on while trying to hold a wiggling James.

"It was one time," Ginny muttered. Harry played with James as the group walked to the kitchen. He placed James in his playpen and glanced at the table. Other than toast, Ginny was a decent cook. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Ginny didn't care for pumpkin juice much.

"So, what have you been up to this week?"

"Getting into shape for Quiddich, why?"

"McKay said he saw you at the ministry yesterday?"

"I stopped by, you weren't there. So I checked in with Dad and Percy."

"Some one said they saw you with Draco Malfoy."

"Draco? Really? I mean, I bumped into him there, but I wasn't with him. Why would it matter if I was?"

"It doesn't, but if you are associating with him be careful."

"I know, I know, he's a Slytherin and him and all his friends were death eater juniors," Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew Harry was trying to get past things from the war, but she still refused to hate someone just because of who their parents were.

"It has nothing to do with that, although, that is a good reason to stay away from him. No, I've heard some disturbing things about him since the war. There are rumors he's being let go from his department at the ministry because he couldn't handle the stress."

Ginny blinked. It might have nothing to do with the job, but with Reagan's disappearance. If Draco lost his job because of her, who knows what would happen.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with the job? I mean, what do we really know about him?"

"Other than he works for the ministry, I don't really follow anything involving the Malfoy family," Harry commented changing the subject to something else involving Ron and George's latest products. Ginny tuned him out knowing Ron would repeat the whole conversation again next time she saw him.

Instead her mind wandered back to Draco and his problem. He deserved better than this nonsense. Yes, he'd made mistakes, but he'd changed. Even she could see that, even if Harry couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't own anything.**

 **Thank you to my anonymous muse for giving me several ideas. Don't forget to review!**

Ginny was still thinking about Draco's witch as she slid into bed late Monday night. James had kept her up. Harry was already asleep, she knew he had to get up early for work. Their schedules had been more chaotic when she'd been playing quiddich.

Something didn't add up. She was certain of this. The missing house elf, the fact no one else seemed to talk about Reagan, the fact no one, not even an owl, could find her.

Ginny knew her next stop was the hall of public records. They kept records of every witch and wizard born. They also kept records of every death in the wizarding world. If Reagan had died, either here or abroad, they would know. She hoped this wasn't the case, but it would explain how she had disappeared so entirely.

Ginny woke to James crying for breakfast. Some days she felt her entire life revolved around her son, she loved him, but missed her old life. At least trying to solve this mystery with Draco was giving her something to do.

Draco was waiting outside the Potter's house. Ginny opened the door, saw him and gave him a smile.

"Ready to go?" she asked. She was wearing James in a baby carrier.

"Is he coming with us?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"No, where are we going?"

"Department of records," Ginny answered letting Draco inside.

"You think she's dead?"

"It's a possibility, since she can't be found by owls. I mean, there are charms or spells to keep them away, but this way we'll know." Draco nodded looking paler than usual. Ginny watched him. Since Harry had mentioned Draco's job was on the line, she was starting to notice how stressed he appeared. His hair, while brushed back, was not freshly cleaned. She could smell a hint of old fire whiskey on him.

The pair flooed to the Department of records.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" a witch asked sitting at the welcome desk.

"Good morning. My friend here," Ginny nodded towards Draco. "is compiling a guest list for a wedding. We found a name mentioned in a letter, but no other record. We tried sending an owl, but they were unable to find her. Is there a chance you have a death record for a witch named Reagan Masters?" Draco didn't even blink as Ginny lied flawlessly to the welcome witch. He hadn't known she'd already come up with a cover story to keep him from sounding like a maniac.

"Give me a minute," the witch said with a nod. She pulled a wand from somewhere and ran it over a stack of papers.

"Okay, I see no death certificate for a Reagan Masters." Ginny smiled.

"Wait," Draco said. "Um, my family kind of kept very loose touch, she might have married?"

"Oh, yes, in that case she might be under a different name, let me see if she has a marriage listed on file." The witch frowned for a minute.

"No, I don't see a marriage on file. I'm sorry, but I can't seem to locate any file on a Reagan Masters. Are you sure you have the right name?" Draco paled and Ginny thought it looked like he might pass out. She hurriedly thanked the witch and apparated her, him, and James back to her home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you very much for following, favoriting and reviewing Helping Draco. This is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue. And a very special thank you to my anonymous muse, you know who you are, thank you for making this story more than typical dribble.**

Having a passed out Draco Malfoy on her couch might be the highlight of Ginny's week. James was sleeping in his crib, while Ginny sat in the chair across from the couch watching Draco. She debated letting him come to on his own verses waking him. In the end the decision was made for her as Draco stirred.

"Welcome back," she stated. "I was almost worried about you for a second."

"What happened."

"You fainted, were unconscious for about three minutes, then woke up."

"Reagan."

"Apparently doesn't exist if the records are too be believed. And I believe them, Draco. You made her up."

"No, someone must have wiped her records. She has to exist, she was there, in my home."

"Draco, summon Depe, please." Draco blinked in confusion, but complied with Ginny's demand. Within seconds the house elf was standing in front of the pair.

"How can I serve you Master Draco?"

"Answer Ginny's questions, truthfully." The house elf nodded and turned to Ginny.

"Yes, young miss?"

"Depe, you said Mizzy left. Why?" The house elf paused not wanting to answer. Draco glared at him.

"She left after Master Draco told her to go. She tried to tell him no one was staying in the room she was being ordered to clean. She did not want to go along with Master Draco's...game."

"Explain this 'game'."

"Master Draco told us we were to serve our new mistress, Mistress Reagan. She never appeared at the manor and often Master Draco would be having conversations with himself. Many of the elves found him to be an unfit master and moved elsewhere within the family."

"Did anyone ever tell Draco Reagan did not exist?" Depe shook his head.

"It would have been against Master Draco's wishes."

"Thank you, Depe. That is all. You may return home." The elf glanced at Draco who nodded his permission. Once Ginny and Draco were alone he stared at her in disbelief.

"Do you believe now? Even your own house elves says she doesn't exist, that you were having conversations with yourself."

"Why? Why would I have made up a witch?

"How should I know? I'm not one of those muggle psychiatrists. You needed someone, there was no one there, so you made someone up?"

"I'm supposed to be better than that. I am Draco Malfoy."

"Yes you are. And since everything you think of yourself is related to who you used to be, who your family was, maybe that isn't enough any more?" Ginny suggested. Draco shook his head looking completely defeated.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, for dragging you into this mess."

"You didn't know, you thought she was real, thought she had left you, I understand you're not quite in your right mind. Now, the question is,what are you going to do next?"

"What should I do? Go back to the manor and drink myself into oblivion again. I know Depe has been hiding the bottles. I'm a mess."

"St. Mungos has a program for dealing with addiction. Maybe talking to a healer there might help? If nothing else they could offer more insights into your problem than a half washed up Quiddich star."

"You're not half washed up," Draco muttered with a smirk. "But you're right. Thank you for everything Ginny." Ginny walked Draco to the porch where he apparated, saying he was going to see if someone at St. Mungos could help him cope with both the fact he'd made up a witch to solve his problems, and then learning she wasn't real.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I still do not own anything.**

 **As promised, an epilogue!**

Two Months Later

"Ginny, mail's here," Harry called from the kitchen. Ginny, trying to catch a crawling James, looked up.

"Anything important?" she asked.

"The usual. Daily Prophet, Quibbler." Ginny walked into the kitchen, now holding James.

"What's that?' she asked pointing to a heavy looking cream colored envelope on the table.

"I don't know. It arrived separately than the rest, carried by a very large owl." Ginny blinked in confusion as she picked it up. Turning it over in her hand, she saw it was addressed to her.

"Odd," she muttered. The envelope was sealed with deep green wax. She gasped when she recognized the Malfoy family seal. She slid it open and smiled.

 _Dear Ginny, I hope this invitation finds you and your family well. I am eternally grateful for your help in solving my problem. I did an extensive stay at St. Mungos under the care of a talented healer named Astoria Greengrass. She was a year behind you in school. I am writing to formally invite you, and your family, to our wedding._

Ginny laughed shaking her head. Only Draco could manage to get himself committed to St. Mungos and meet the girl of his dreams.

"Who's it from?"

"Draco. He's inviting us to his wedding."

"Oh. Why?"

"It's an olive branch Harry, and yes, we will be attending and I don't want to hear a word otherwise." Harry groaned loudly as Ginny wrote her response.


End file.
